


minecraft shorts

by inaurous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Minecraft, Shorts, block men, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaurous/pseuds/inaurous
Summary: short stories about minecraft youtubers you find in dream smp.





	1. day in a fox's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap's pet fox max

Inspo taken from Technoblade’s stream, ‘THE EYE OF REVOLUTION’ around 1:28:00 mark.

The fox yipped angrily. What was it doing here, tied up, with no freedom? In this dark, lonely hole? Its capturer--Sapnap, rarely came to visit, and the three dogs across from it seemed like they weren’t in a talking mood. Suddenly, there was noise outside. The language of the block men was faintly picked up by the fox. Was it finally going to be freed? It ran a few circles around its fence post, and its tail fluffed up.

The voices quickly faded away, and the fox’s tail puffed back down. It laid on the cold, red ground under it, tucking its paws in. Why did this have to happen to it? Maybe one day it would be free again, roaming the pine forests of this world at will. The fox tucked its snout under its tail, and slowly drifted to sleep.

The fox woke up to the uncommon noise of the logs that made up the enclosure being broken. Five block men came in, all of them clad in purple. The fox abruptly froze right after getting up. Maybe, if it didn’t move, the block men wouldn’t see it? After all, their senses seemed to be much duller than its own. Sadly, the fox’s hopes didn’t come true. The block man with the round sounding voice, noticed it first. Perhaps the block man wouldn’t say anything? The fox was sure that the only reason it was spotted was because of the huge bug eyes the block man had. Big, buggy, black eyes outlined in white, that seemed to be connected by the whites of his eyes. 

The block man ambled towards the fox, causing the fox to back up in fear, until the rope around it restrained it from going any further. The block man suddenly whipped out a tool of mass destruction, and swiftly chopped through the fox’s rope restraints. The fox zoomed towards where it knew the block men entered, and bonked into the recently filled up spot where the hole used to be. There was now dirt enclosing everyone inside. The fox yipped a small sigh, and flopped next to its fence post.

The fox closed its eyes, and opened them. There were lime green legs in front of it, obscuring its view. The fox looked up, and saw the back of one of the block men. As if sensing its attention, the green block man did a 180 right away, and now the fox was staring into the man’s sightless head. Or so, the fox thought he was sightless. It was safer to be around blind block men than not blind block men, because it was harder to get hurt by a blind man. A blur of white and green flashed out, and the fox squealed in pain. Did the blind block man just harm it? Maybe the green man wasn’t sightless after all. 

Another block man pushed the not blind green man away. This man had pink skin, a sight that the fox recognized. A pig. How was the pig like a block man? The fox started yipping. Its savior! The pig must’ve heard it, but showed no sign of understanding or caring, and the fox quieted again. The pig dropped down to the fox’s level, and a spark of hope got lit in the fox’s heart. Was the pig returning to its pig form? Maybe the pig could communicate with both the block men and the fox, and help the fox back to its home.

The pig didn’t do that. He somehow pulled a bright, aromatic, golden apple out of thin air, and dropped it next to the fox. The fox stared into the pig’s blank, unwavering eyes. Its jaws loosened on the black rock it held, and eventually dropped it on the floor to pick up the apple. The pig picked up the stone, nodded at the fox, and backed away. The fox decided that it wouldn’t be smart to eat the apple right away. The apple seemed to be really rare, with its unnatural glowing appearance that wouldn’t be found in the pine forests. It would be the fox’s most prized possession.

A whole 28 seconds later, the green man was back, and struck the fox again, causing the fox to rush around in a panic. It suddenly paused after two seconds, deciding that it was time to use the apple. The fox ate it in one gulp, and instantly felt stronger and more powerful than it ever had felt before, even when it was free in the forests and not trapped inside.

All the block men quickly surrounded the fox, including Sapnap, the captor, and a shorter block man who had different colors on him--unique blue shoes, eyes, and hat. He must’ve been the leader, for having special markings. The bug eyed block man, fast as a whip, pulled out his weapon of mass destruction again. He struck the fox’s side with the flat face of the weapon. The fox didn’t even react, too stunned to do anything. Why was this all happening now? It went into a sitting position unknowingly, and stared blankly ahead. It didn’t feel any pain, because the apple was still in effect, but it knew the evil intent behind the bug eyed man’s actions.

Immediately after the fox got hit, the other four block men shouted something at the bug eyed man, and he backed away, and made the weapon disappear. The pig tossed another apple next to the fox, and the fox slowly picked up the apple with its teeth, making sure it didn’t ruin the apple in any way. While the fox was distracted by handling the apple, Sapnap pulled out another rope from thin air, but thinner this time. He quickly tied the rope around the previous rope’s ring around the fox’s neck, and tied the other end of the rope to the fence post.

Sapnap said something in block man language to the other block men, and they all bobbed their heads up and down. Already defeated, the fox could only watch as the first four block men left the artificial cave. The pig watched them leave first, and dropped back down to the fox’s level.

“Wait for me,” The pig whispered, in a tongue that the fox understood.

Then, the pig left with the others, and the entrance was once again barricaded, and turned into a wall. Maybe, just maybe, the fox had a chance of freedom. But, all it could do now was wait, until the pig returned.


	2. fluffy hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a practice. you might be able to guess the characters in this.

“Oh come on now, there’s no way you’re busy,” I say, crossing my arms.

“Well, I am. Now go away, I don’t want to deal with you right now,” he replies, turning to close the door on me.

“You are not about to shut me out again,” I say, reaching out and holding the door.

He looks at me, eyebrows slightly scrunched together and lips pressed together. We both know that I’d leave if he really wanted me to.

Rolling his eyes, he lets out a sigh. “Come in, I guess.”

I let go of the door and walk in. As always, his streaming corner is clean, but the rest of the room is cluttered up with boxes and random items that were tossed out of what must’ve been frustration. I turn to him, and he’s already staring at me.

“You can’t just leave everything a mess when you don’t feel like it. This is a bad mental health habit,” I start to say, but he cuts me off.

“No. I’m done. You can continue doing what you’re doing, but I don’t want to be a part of it.”

I take a step towards him. “You don’t mean that.”

He takes a step back in turn, and I see a spark of something in his eyes. It seemed like fear, or maybe even anger. But before I can even blink, the emotion is gone.

“This is why I didn’t want you in here. I knew you’d say that,” he says, glaring.

I advance, and he backs away even more. “It’s because I care about you.”

“Oh yeah, you care. Care about your career,” he scoffs, not able to back up anymore with his legs against the bed.

I don’t respond. Instead, I wrap my arms around him. I feel him stiffen, then relax slightly. He doesn’t hug back, though. We sink onto the carpet, still in hugging position. “No, I care about you,” I murmur into the nape of his neck.

I let go of him, and try to make eye contact with him, but he looks away. I reach out and lightly grasp his jaw with my index finger and thumb, nudging it so he’s forced to look at me. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

His lips quiver. “I just--I’m not cut-” he trails off. His eyes dart around the room. I watch him, tapping my free hand on his leg rhythmically.

He lets out a small huff, shattering the silence. He removes my hand from his leg, and pushes my hand away from his face. The air around us suddenly felt cold, too cold and overbearing to have once been touched in by him. Someone who is a constant reminder of fluffy hugs. “I’m fine. Please, just get out of the room.”

He didn’t say that it was his room. My mind goes blank, the only thing in my head is him saying ‘the room.’ I numbly get up, and leave his room, letting the door click shut behind me.


End file.
